Lucas Serrett
Lucas stands at just over 6'0 with a brawny, muscular build. He has long dirty blonde hair with eyes to match its color. Though he now has a goatee, he usually likes to grow it out to be a full beard. He is never afraid to show his pride, with perfect posture and head held high. His apparel usually consists of fancy robes of gold or silver, to show off Silverhill's wealth. Biography Lucas was never meant to become the Lord of Silverhill. Born in 253 AA to Lord Lancel Serrett and Alys Westerling, he was the youngest of their three sons. In his infancy, he was a rather quiet child. Unlike his older brothers, he hardly ever made a fuss. The only times Silverhill had ever heard his cries were during thunderstorms and his birth. It was said that all of Lucas's sobs converted into laughter whenever it left his mouth. This continued on all throughout the rest of his childhood. Even as a young child, his natural charisma and diplomacy shined. He became acquainted with everyone who called Silverhill home. From the lowest of servants to the gruffest of nobles, all conversed easily with Lucas. This was even more evident among his brothers. Though Lucas was doted upon regularly by his parents, keeping most of their affection to himself, his older brothers Garth and Robert held no resentment. They loved their brother dearly, vowing to shield him from all harm. As the third in line to inherit, his education didn't focus on him learning to rule. Though the tutors still tried to get him to learn the bare necessities, he had much more free time than his older brothers. His father and eldest brother often tried to push Lucas to use this free time to practice with the sword. Despite his intimidating build and potential with in dueling, his passions lied elsewhere. Neglecting dueling training, he went to the library whenever he could, reading about both the history of Westeros and Essos, but it was the latter that interested him. He became obsessed with Essos and its culture. Two moons after eighteenth nameday, he announced to his parents that he would be touring the Free Cities. Having never been separated from their son for no longer than a moon before, they tried their hardest to convince him not to go. It was no use, however, as Lucas was much too stubborn to change his mind. Though they did convince him to bring his one of hid older brother along for protection. Robert happily agreed and in 271 AA, him and Lucas set off to Tyrosh. In the Free Cities, he made acquaintances with many merchants, even asking them to teach him their trade. They lectured him constantly on business and trading. Becoming fascinated in running a business, he spent most of his days in Essos interacting in the various markets and ports. When he made it to Braavos, he decided that he wanted to put his lessons to the test. Despite his brother's loud protests to it, he established a Brothel with dreams of it becoming the most profitable in all of Essos. The start was rough and his inexperience showed. Trying to find someone to help run the brothel, he met who would become his most trusted friend, Phario Perys and his sister Meralyn. Lucas and Phario soon made great wealth with the brothel, making it one of the most visited in Braavos. Lucas fell in love with Meralyn a year after, eventually siring a bastard, Terrance Hill. Unfortunately for all parties involved, Meralyn would die due in childbirth. This created a rift between the two friends, as Phario blamed Lucas for her death. He left the Free Cities not long after, taking his bastard with him. On the way back to Silverhill, their ship was attack by pirates in the Stepstones. They were able to make it out despite the heavy casualties. Lucas and Terrance were safe, but Robert died saving the two. Lucas returned to a much changed Silverhill in 275 AA with a dead brother and a newborn bastard. In the four years that passed, Lancel Serrett died due to illness, leaving Garth to rule over Silverhill. After his return, he was married off to Lord Kyndall's daughter to foster good relations between the two houses. No love was found in the marriage, since Lucas's heart belonged to a dead woman. They slept together only out of duty, and did so only until a son was born. Their first child came close to a year after their marriage, a healthy young girl they named Rhea. Tragedy would soon befall the Serretts once again. In 279 AA, Garth was called on to send soldiers to help fend off Ironborn raiders. Though the Westermen would come out victorious in the battle, Garth received an injury that proved to be fatal. Garth left behind no children, and Lucas became the Lord of Silverhill. Despite lacking much formal education in ruling, Lucas was a close advisor to Garth, learning much on how to rule from him. He also used what he learned in the Free Cities to bring prosperity to Silverhill. Making lucrative trade deals with his neighbors and with the wealth that he earned in Braavos, he was one of the richest bannermen in the Westerlands. The silver mines also provided useful income, though no amount of silver would compare to the Lannister's and the Reyne's gold. In 282 AA, Lucas and Mira Serrett would finally birth a son, Robert, named after his uncle. Lucas would travel back to Braavos soon after this, leaving his uncle in charge of Silverhill. The birth of his son reminded him of Meralyn, which brought his thoughts to Phario and the way they parted on sour terms. He sought out Phario and reconciled with him after so many years. They both returned to Silverhill, where Phario helped Lucas in governing his realm. When Tyrion Lannister rallied lords to travel to the Trident, Lucas wouldn't answer. He didn't wish to lose any good men to a war his liege, Tyrion's father, never called him to. Instead he watched the war unfold with an interested eye, listening to the reports of Tyrion's multiple victories and deeds. Silverhill had prospered during this time. Since most men in Silverhill didn't go off to fight in war, Lucas's economy remained strong and brought more wealth to the already rich Lucas. Lucas now sits in Silverhill, awaiting what comes for the Westerlands. Timeline 253 AA - Lucas was born to Lord Lancel Serrett and Lady Alys Westerling. 271 AA - Lucas and Robert Serrett set off to the Free Cities. 274 AA - Lucas starts a brothel in Braavos and meets Phario and Meralyn Perys. 275 AA - Terrance Hill is born to Lucas Serrett and Meralyn Perys; Lucas and Robert sail back to Silverhill, Robert dies in a pirate raid along the way; Lucas is wed to Mira Kyndall. 276 AA - Rhea Serrett is born to Lucas and Mira Serrett. 279 AA - Lord Garth Serrett dies from his wounds, leaving Lucas to rule over Silverhill. 282 AA - Robert Serrett is born to Lucas and Mira Serrett; Lucas travels back to Braavos to reconcile with Phario. 298 AA - Present Day Supporting Characters Robert Serrett - Lucas's son and heir of Silverhill | Warrior (Swords) Ser Lyonel Serrett - Master at Arms of Silverhill and Lucas's uncle | General Terrance Hill - Lucas's bastard son | Warrior (Swords) Phario Perys - Lucas's friend and advisor | Castellan Maester Cerrick - Maester of Silverhill | Maester Category:Westerlander Category:Knight Category:House Serrett